


Lavender Blue

by SarahSmith1963



Category: Doctor Who, doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quiet, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor singing and Dancing together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Blue

Clara was sat on the soft white rocking chair in her favourite room in the TARDIS. It was painted a dusty pink colour with little white fluffy clouds dotted around. The Rocking chair was sat facing out of the hollographic bay window with long flowing white wet curtains the veiw was currently looking out into space the deep blackness dotted with pricks of light from far away planets and stars but it could be changed with just a simple telepathic comand. 

Clara's attention however was not out the window but on the room its self. The Doctor had just finished putting it together earlier in the day and Clara couldn't be happier with it.

Under her feet was soft pure white carpet that the Doctor assured Clara would never become dirty, it was made from some spacey stuff she pretended to understand but didn't catch a word off. On top of a little white table beside her sat a dim light in the shape of the TARDIS that cast a warm glow around the room. Ilminating the white furnitre.

A set of drawers and a wardrope sat against one wall both packed full of clothes. The handles on both were little clouds. Right in the middle of the room sat the main feature. A beautiful white sleigh cot with dusty pink sheets and cot bumper, a mobile with stars and clouds hung above it playing a soft melody that Clara was singing along too as she stroked her 8 months swollen belly.

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green, When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen" Clara sang absent mindedly

The Doctor entred the room and continued the song making Clara jump slightly "Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?"

The Doctor walked towards Clara offering her a hand to help her stand as she continued the song "'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so"

The Doctor pulled Clara in as close as he could with her bump in the way one hand on her waist the other clutching hers as they danced slowly to the song he sung. "Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork"

Clara interupted him to sing the next part "Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm" 

The Doctor started singing again his mouth by her ear singing the words as if they were the last he would ever say "Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you" The Doctor kissed Clara lovingly as he finshed almost leaving Clara breathless

"Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play" Clara sang in a whisper

"We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way" The Doctor sung making it out like a promise.

"I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king" Clara sung as the Doctor spun her around slowly.

"Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so" The Doctor finished placing another kiss on Clara's lips before bending down to kiss her belly.

"Come on little Lavender Ellie you need to come out so we can met you" The Doctor whispered to his unborn daughter.


End file.
